Butterfly Effect
by kyan-mello
Summary: Et si Yoshiki avait la chance de pouvoir modifier le passé ? Et si hide ne mourrait pas ? Première fic sur X Japan, et plus particulièrement Yoshiki & hide. Je sais pas encore trop où elle va me mener. Enjoy it !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Anéantis. Ce seul mot suffisait à décrire l'état dans lequel était Yoshiki depuis maintenant 5 jours. Ce matin là, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour s'habiller le mieux possible. Assis derrière son piano, il arborait alors un impeccable costume noir assorti à sa cravate et ses lunettes de soleil inutiles. Les cheveux tirés en arrière, le regard posé sur les touches du piano, il attendait que le moment soit venu de commencer. C'est ainsi qu'il débuta _Forever Love_, et la voix de Toshi s'éleva haute et claire dans la salle bondée de gens venus rendre hommage à leur ami disparu. Oui, aujourd'hui était célébré l'enterrement d'hide. Célébrer... un mot si inadéquat en pareille circonstance. Se retenant à grand peine de pleurer alors que le chagrin le submergeait, Yoshiki voyait défiler dans sa tête les divers moments qu'il avait passé avec ce petit gars aux cheveux roses. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais. Ce 7 mai 1998, il s'était dit qu'il arriverait enfin à l'accepter. Mais pour lui, hide était encore là. Il s'attendait à tout moment s'entendre dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais plus il attendait, et plus son cœur paressait disparaître de son corps. La chanson prit fin, et Yoshiki se tourna un instant vers le portrait de son ami. Tandis qu'il contemplait les guitares qui trônaient devant l'immense photographie, il eut la désagréable impression de commencer à suffoquer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il ne sentait plus son corps. Il tenta de se raccrocher à son piano, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il tomba de son tabouret aussi lourdement que s'il pesait trois tonnes, mais bizarrement, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de soins urgents. Et pour cause, alors que Yoshiki se redressait, il vit son propre corps toujours assis sur le tabouret, le regard lointain, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se voyait alors qu'il venait de tomber à terre... se serait-il dédoublé ? Mais alors qu'il tentait de se lever, tout devint noir autour de lui, et il n'entendit plus aucun son, seule la douleur accaparait tous ses sens. Une intuition traversa alors son esprit :

_« Je suis son âme. Et je suis en train de mourir »_.

Ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Si tout pouvait changer ...

Une cacophonie de sons joyeux résonnaient autour de Yoshiki. De nombreuses images déferlaient dans ses pensées, sans cohérence aucune. Des paroles se mêlaient à des accords stridents de guitare électrique. Enfin, il entendit distinctement de la musique, mais il ne pouvait en déterminer la provenance. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout était sombre autour de lui, et à en juger par la fenêtre ouverte, il faisait nuit noire. Le pianiste se redressa péniblement sur son séant, et porta ses mains à son visage. Il se frotta doucement les yeux pour se forcer à se réveiller. Une fois que ces derniers furent habitués à l'obscurité, il prit conscience qu'il était torse nu et a demi-recouvert d'une couverture douce et chaude. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le côté, cherchant une table de nuit qui n'existait pas. Il finit tout de même par trouver le bouton d'une petite lampe, posée par terre près du futon sur lequel il était assis. Le changement de luminosité fut violent, mais il lui permis de lire l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au dessus de la porte en face de lui : 4 heure du matin. Alors qu'il détaillait cette pièce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici et surtout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il se rappelait juste d'avoir jouer du piano, et d'avoir entendu Toshi chanter... mais que s'était-il passé entre ce jour là et le moment présent ? Alors qu'il se triturait les méninges en quête d'une réponse, il prit enfin conscience que la musique qui s'élevait de derrière la porte était _Forever Love _couplée aux rires bruyants de deux hommes.

_« Et si ce souvenir de piano... n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à ce songe... »_

Il entreprit de se lever, ce qui n'était pas chose facile sachant qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui assénait des coups de marteaux dans la tête.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? »_

Portant une main à son front trempé de sueur, Yoshiki se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, titubant sous la douleur comme un ivrogne en plein trip. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux roses pétant qui le regarda d'une façon surprise. En un quart de seconde, Yoshiki se rendit compte que l'homme en face de lui portait un tablier de cuisine assortis à ses cheveux et suspendait sa main gauche dans le vide comme s'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte – ce qu'il allait sans doute faire avant que Yoshiki ne le précède. Immobile comme une statue, le pianiste se demanda s'il n'était pas entrain d'halluciner. La main de l'autre finit par retomber contre sa cuisse et un large sourire se peignit sur son visage angélique. Mais où Yoshiki avait-il bien pu contempler cette mimique ?

« Mais que fais-tu réveillé, Yo-chan ? Il est tard, tu devrais retourner dormir !

Cette voix... ce doux timbre avec cette pointe d'amusement... Se pourrait-il que ?

- hi... hide ??!!

Le teint de Yoshiki vira aussitôt au blanc, et il se sentit défaillir. La douleur dans son crâne se fit plus intense encore et il ne put s'empêcher de tomber à genou par terre, les deux mains posées sur le sol, la respiration haletante. De la sueur perlait de nouveau, empruntant le chemin des quelques mèches blondes orientées vers le sol. Ne sachant tout d'abord que faire, hide mit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter sur son ami. L'attrapant par le bras, il le força à se lever et à le suivre jusque dans la pièce suivante. Là, il installa Yoshiki dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir particulièrement confortable. S'assurant qu'il n'allait pas retomber, il laissa quelques instants son ami pour aller lui chercher un verre d'eau sucré. Pour hide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait s'évanouir devant lui, mais il était toujours autant surprit quand cela se produisait. Yoshiki, parvenant à relever la tête, observa hide qui revenait pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Il lui tendit gentiment le verre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Yoshiki le but de bon cœur, sans se poser la moindre question. Le contact du sucre lui brula sa gorge asséchée, mais il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

- Et bien tu vois, pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils ! chantonna hide de bon cœur.

- Perturbé par la présence de hide sans qu'il puisse déterminer pourquoi, il ne put que le remercier faiblement avant de reposer le verre sur le guéridon installé à sa gauche.

- Veux-tu autre chose où ça va aller ?

- Ça va... mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et d'ailleurs, où est-ce que je suis ?

- Tu ne te rappelle de rien ?

- Pas que je sache, non ...

Un sillon se creusa entre les sourcils d'hide, signe qu'il était sceptique. Cela ne rassura pas Yoshiki, il était rare qu'hide ne s'inquiète sans raison.

- Je te montrerais bien les raisons de ta présence ici, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu tienne sur tes deux jambes jusqu'à la salle de répèt'.

Ce fut au tour de Yoshiki d'être sceptique.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclama hide. On dirait que tu détaille un fantôme.

- Un fantôme...

Pourquoi ce mot faisait _tilt_ dans sa tête ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir qu'hide l'avait déjà laissé pour retourner vers la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de gâteau embaumait le salon. Les deux pièces étaient reliées par une immense entrée sans porte. Aussi, Yoshiki voyait hide faire des allers retours dans ce petit espace. La musique, bien qu'elle ne constituait plus qu'un fond sonore, tournait toujours, et c'était à présent au tour de X de résonner dans le salon. Mais pourquoi le pianiste avait-il entendu des gens rires ?

- Tu es seul ?

Il dut hausser la voix pour se faire bien entendre.

- Tu as raté Heath, expliqua hide. Il est parti il y a même pas cinq minutes.

- Ah... dommage...

Heath... pourquoi était-il dans son rêve lui aussi ? Si seulement il parvenait à se rappeler...

- Mais dis moi... comment se fait-il que tu sois encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

Cette fois-ci, hide se figea et tourna son regard vers son ami.

- Je suis insomniaque... Tu as oublié ?

- Euh...

Il ne savait quoi répondre. Il préféra donc s'intéresser à autre chose. hide se détourna pour retourner à sa tâche tandis que Yoshiki furetait dans le tas de magazines posé en pile sur le sol. Comme la douleur de son crâne semblait s'amenuiser, il décida de lire pour passer le temps. Il saisit le journal du haut de la pile et regarda la date : 2 avril 1998.

- Dis-moi hide, il est vieux le journal... Tu n'en a pas de plus récent ?

- Comment ça il est vieux... je l'ai acheté hier !

- Mais c'est impossible, nous somme le 8 mai, par le 2 avril ...

C'est à ce moment là que Yoshiki comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien, il savait pourquoi voir hide lui avait fait un choc. Le 2 avril 1998... un mois avant le jour fatidique de la mort de son ami... la seule question qui subsistait était : comment Yoshiki savait-il ? Mais c'était probablement trop d'émotion pour lui, car il n'eut pas le loisir de lire plus longtemps : le vide s'empara de son cerveau et il se sentait de nouveau tomber dans un puits sans fond.

***

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, Yoshiki sursauta. hide était assis en tailleur au niveau de sa tête et le surveillait d'un air serein.

- Enfin réveillé ? Tu passe ton temps à tomber dans les pommes dis-moi ! lança t-il

Un grommellement incompréhensible lui fit office de réponse. Le pianiste se leva brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. hide n'avait pas du avoir assez de force pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il était donc resté étendu sur le sol, son ami ayant quand même pris la peine de lui mettre un coussin sous sa nuque. Il alla s'isoler dans la chambre pour s'éclaircir les idées, mais aussi pour se changer. Il était toujours torse nu, et arborait un vieux jogging en guise de pyjama. Il constata sur l'horloge qu'il était midi passé. Il n'eut pas à perdre de temps pour retrouver ses vêtements. Ils étaient posés sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée. Il se rhabilla rapidement, puis retourna auprès d'hide dans le but d'obtenir des explications, et surtout, de quitter les lieux en sachant où aller. Une fois planté devant lui, il l'immobilisa en l'encadrant de ses deux bras posés chacun sur une épaule.

- Tu n'ira nulle part avant d'avoir mangé quelque chose, Yo-chan, décréta hide, son éternel air réconfortant fiché sur ses traits.

Cela avait le don d'énerver Yoshiki, mais ce dernier avait plus urgent à faire que de commencer une dispute. Il tenta de rester calme.

- En l'occurrence, je te tiens, c'est toi qui n'ira nulle part. Explique moi ce que je fais ici et où je suis.

Bien qu'il adopta une moue comique pour exprimer son mécontentement, hide se plia aux exigences de son ami :

- Tu es ici parce que tu n'avais nulle part où aller mon cher. Tu es chez moi, à Tokyo. Et si je t'ai amené chez moi, c'est parce que tu n'allais pas bien.

Yoshiki le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun souvenir de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais je peux te dire que tu étais dans un état tellement incontrôlable que si je n'étais pas arrivé tu serai probablement mort.

- Qu'ai-je fais ?

hide semblait hésiter à répondre.

- Tu as une fois de plus saccagé le studio.

- Oh ...

Et pourtant, il ne s'en rappelait toujours pas.

- hide je...

- Non, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois encore en vie.

Mais pourquoi hide affichait-il soudain un air si triste ? Et pourquoi ses joues rosissait-elles légèrement ? Yoshiki préféra enchaîner :

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Tu va probablement me prendre pour un fou mais...

Une autre musique s'éleva, mais celle-ci émanait du téléphone d'hide.

- Désolé mais je dois répondre...

Un petit sourire d'excuse avant d'échapper aux bras musclés de Yoshiki, hide se précipita sur son téléphone qui traînait près de l'évier.

- Moshi moshi ? Ah bonjour chérie ... Oui... oui, il est avec moi...

Un regard en direction du pianiste indiqua à ce dernier qu'il était l'objet de la conversation. Yoshiki leva les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer son manteau qu'il aperçu accroché dans l'entrée, et de quitter l'appartement sans que hide n'ai eu le temps de le retenir.

***

Trois jours passèrent sans que Yoshiki ne prenne le temps d'appeler son ami pour le remercier de s'être occupé de lui. Ayant tout de même conservé ses anciens souvenirs, il parvint à retrouver leur studio d'enregistrement qu'il avait apparemment détruit sans l'avoir réellement souhaité. A présent, il y était, assis derrière sa batterie flambant neuve qu'il avait acheté la veille. Pour ce qui était du reste du mobilier, il commençait doucement à racheter le nécessaire. Heureusement, il n'avait pas touché aux guitares et basses. Même si X Japan, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, Heath, Pata et hide venait de temps en temps pour s'entraîner. Après tout, Yoshiki n'avait pas tourné la page, il le savait. Même sans Toshi, il avait l'espoir de reformer le groupe... Mais il n'avait pas prévu la mort d'hide, et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Étrangement, savoir que son ami allait mourir ne le bouleversait pas plus que cela. Et pour cause : il s'était mis dans la tête d'empêcher que cela arrive. Comment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il fallait empêcher cela. Il n'arrivait même pas à être perturbé par le fait qu'il ai remonté le temps. En vérité, il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir comment cela pouvait être possible. C'était arrivé, et il y avait une raison. Mais il avait peur. Il avait peur et ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il annoncer clairement à hide qu'il allait mourir le mois prochain ? Ou devait-il tout simplement être là au moment où il faudrait le sauver ? Une chose était sûre, Yoshiki ne pourrait supporter de le perdre une seconde fois. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour cela.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, et c'est sans attendre la réponse que la personne entra. Yoshiki releva la tête, pour voir apparaître la touffe rose de son ami. Bizarrement, hide n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, Yoshiki sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Hey ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? lança le batteur.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, murmura hide.

Étrange...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air... perturbé.

- J'aimerais que ce soit si simple.

- Vas-y, raconte.

hide s'approcha de la batterie et s'assit sur le sol aux pieds de son ami. De ce point de vue là, Yoshiki avait l'air si fort, et si calme. Rien à voir avec ce qu'il était il y a quelques jours. Mais vraisemblablement, le batteur avait l'air d'avoir tout oublié... pour de vrai.

- Dis-moi... commença hide, tu as vraiment tout oublié de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Oui ! J'aimerais que tu m'éclaire d'ailleurs...

- Et moi j'aimerais que t'éclairer soit facile pour moi... mais ça ne l'est pas.

- Explique moi ce qui te rend si étrange...

hide dut se racler la gorge avant de poursuivre.

- L'autre fois, quand tu as tout détruit ici... Je me sens si coupable...

- Qu'ai-je fait qui ai un rapport avec toi ?

- Tu... Je... Je t'ai dit certaines choses que tu aurais préféré ne pas entendre...

hide détourna le regard, comme si pour lui c'était trop douloureux d'exprimer ce souvenir à voix haute.

- Je... je t'ai dit que...

- Que... quoi ?

Yoshiki, avide de savoir, fixait hide avec bien plus d'insistance que la normale.

- ... que je t'aimais.

Le cerveau de Yoshiki mit quelques secondes à comprendre l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Il manqua de tomber de son tabouret, rétablissant de justesse son équilibre. Il ne savait quoi dire, il ne savait quoi penser. Tout en lui était vide, et il n'arrivait plus à rassembler ses idées.

- C'est sûrement pour cela que tu as tout détruit... Tu es parti juste après, et je t'ai retrouvé en pleine crise de rage dans cette salle... J'ignore encore pourquoi tu as réagit ainsi... Je suis tellement désolé...

La voix teintée de regret de hide avait de quoi soulever le cœur de son ami. Restant aussi neutre que possible pour ne pas le blesser, il répondit d'une voix sûre :

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je pense que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. Mais le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. J'ai l'impression que rien n'est arrivé, que je débarque d'une autre planète. J'aimerais vraiment retrouver la mémoire... Mais je ne sais que faire...

hide chercha les yeux de son ami, et lui suggéra :

- Pourquoi pas une séance chez un psychologue ? Peut être qu'il réussirait à débloquer ta mémoire... Loin de moi l'idée que tu veuille te souvenir de ma confession ou du chaos que tu a engendré ici... Mais à partir de quand ne te souviens-tu de rien ?

Yoshiki réfléchit quelques instants.

- En vérité... Je ne me souviens pas... de certaines chose qu'on a vécue ensemble depuis ces derniers mois. Je me souviens du Last Live... mais après, je ne saurais que dire de ce qui s'est passé.

hide approuva.

- Tu me dois beaucoup d'explication en fait... rajouta Yoshiki.

- Oui, je sais. Je t'expliquerai peut être un jour. Pour l'instant, tu n'a pas l'air d'être perturbé par ce que je viens de dire...

- Je sais pas. Je ne ressens plus rien. J'ai le sentiment d'être une coquille vide.

- Et bien allons voir la personne qui saura t'aider...

Heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution temporaire à son soucis, Yoshiki décida d'écouter son ami. Il n'eut aucun mal à dégotter un spécialiste pour l'aider, et le rendez-vous était prévu pour le lendemain. Il avait peut être simplement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir ...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La vérité... et peut être plus

Yoshiki se dit qu'il avait surement tord d'être venu. Mais bon, à présent, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

L'endroit n'avait rien de très accueillant. La salle d'attente était petite et peu éclairée : on se serait cru dans une boîte de conserve. Des journaux étaient posés en pile sur une table basse en piteux état. Toujours le même mois : avril. De quoi confirmer à Yoshiki qu'il n'était pas fou. Seul hide semblait s'amuser dans l'instant. Il contemplait avec admiration un aquarium de taille moyenne inséré dans le mur. Son éternel sourire fendait le cœur de son ami. Si seulement il savait que dans moins d'un mois, il ne serait plus, qu'il ne sourirait plus jamais... Renvoyant cette lugubre pensée à sa place – c'est à dire bien au fond de son cerveau – le pianiste détourna son regard vers l'unique fenêtre qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la capitale du Japon. De son point de vue, il observait le building d'en face refléter les rayons du soleil matinal. Alors que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules, une porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit et son nom fut appelé. Jetant tout d'abord un regard peu engageant au guitariste, il finit par se lever et suivre le spécialiste.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, déclara ce dernier

C'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il découvrit le bureau du médecin. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, il se demandait toujours s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir.

- Vous avez l'air tendu, Mr Hayashi .

- Je me sens juste un peu... oppressé.

Le psychologue sourit légèrement, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Asseyez-vous...

Le patient s'exécuta. Fidèle à lui même, il commença à détailler silencieusement la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Le psychologue était américain, et probablement chanceux d'avoir pu trouver sa place parmi les japonais. Il devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que lui. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires camouflant de grands yeux verts en amandes. Il avait des cheveux bruns et courts. Sa tenue était basique : jean sobre et chemise bordeaux. Il avait cet air sur le visage qui paraissait crier au monde entier « je suis quelqu'un de savant ». Il semblait pourtant être un homme bienveillant et peu vaniteux.

- Bien. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone, vous avez quelques problèmes de mémoire ?

- Oui... Enfin, si on veut...

- Y aurait-il autre chose ?

- J'ai le sentiment de ne pas exister. J'ai l'impression de savoir certaines choses que je ne devrais pas connaître, ni même soupçonner l'existence...

Dire cela semblait évident pour Yoshiki. En revanche, il se demanda si le médecin n'allait pas le prendre pour un fou. Il n'en était rien, et le seul commentaire que ce dernier lui adressa fut :

- Je crois qu'on a du boulot. Veuillez vous allonger sur le canapé.

Il désignait un sofa de taille moyenne recouvert de velours vert émeraude. Le batteur s'exécuta rapidement. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec cette séance, pus vite il pourrait tenter de retrouver une vie normale.

- Bien. Je vais maintenant vous demander de fermer les yeux et de vous détendre. Au fond de vous, vous savez où sont vos souvenirs. Je vais me contenter de vous aider à les retrouver, sans interagir avec votre propre volonté. Si il y a certaines choses que vous ne voulez pas trouver, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'essayer...

- Je suis venu pour tenter de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les choses à moitié.

- Nous pouvons donc commencer.

Ainsi, Yoshiki ferma les paupières, et la pièce fut plongée dans le silence le plus total.

- Détendez-vous... Réfléchissez, et remémorez-vous le dernier souvenir d'avant l'ombre...

Yoshiki plongea dans les méandres de ses propres sentiments qui se mêlaient à ses pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se concentrer sur son étrange rêve où s'il devait tenter de retrouver ses souvenirs plus anciens. Alors, il décida de commencer par le commencement, se laissant guider par la voix réconfortante du médecin...

_Fin du Last Live... Il se sent plus vide que jamais. Comme si on lui enlève une partie de lui même. Alors, une main réconfortante se pose sur son épaule. hide est là, près de lui, son sourire parvenant à lui seul à réchauffer son cœur. Il l'entend dire que tout ira bien, que rien n'est finis, que l'amitié est plus forte que tout... _

_Yoshiki s'assoit dans un large fauteuil dans sa loge. Il est abattu, il veut être seul. Il regarde son reflet dans le miroir d'en face. Ce qu'il y voit lui fait peur. Il se lève brutalement, fonce vers la glace meurtrière, point droit tendu devant lui dans un ultime désespoir. Mais à ce moment là, un corps se jette sur lui pour l'empêcher de continuer. « Ne fais pas ça » murmure quelqu'un à son oreille. Yoshiki relève la tête, nez à nez avec son guitariste préféré. Sans un mot, il retourne docilement s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses le rejoint, s'installe sur ses genoux. Il le sert de toutes ses forces contre lui, et plus rien n'a d'importance. « Tu oubliera qu'il t'a fais du mal » susurre hide dans son cou. « Tu oubliera, parce que moi je veux pas te perdre... ». Rien n'est plus beau pour le batteur dans l'instant présent, et il sent tout la dévotion d'hide filtrer par ses paroles. Il s'abandonne totalement, jusqu'à s'endormir. _

_..._

_Une soirée comme une autre, Yoshiki voit le 27 janvier affiché sur le calendrier. Il est assit derrière sa batterie dans une pièce blanche aux murs recouverts de cadres photos. Il est dans sa villa, à Los Angeles. Il sent que son plat est entrain de griller, alors il se ressaisit et fonce pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. Trop tard, une odeur de brûlée embaume la cuisine. Il sort le plat carbonisé du four, nettoie tant bien que mal la catastrophe. « Si seulement hide était là, je me serai pas fais avoir. Il cuisine tellement bien en plus... » se dit-il. Renonçant à manger pour ce soir, il part s'installer dans le salon. Son portable sonne. Transmission de pensée ? Le nom d'hide s'affiche à l'écran. _

_- Hey, ça faisait un bail !!_

_- Je sais, mais quelle idée d'habiter aussi loin !_

_- Je viens de rater mon plat du soir, du coup je pensais à toi. Tu me manque, Pink spider..._

_- Toi aussi tu me manque. Pourquoi tu reviendrais pas à Tokyo ? Je voudrais te voir._

_- J'essaye de ne pas repenser à X, et revenir me paraît difficile. Là où je suis au moins, mes vieux démons me laissent tranquille._

_- Mais..._

_- Toi, tu devrais venir me voir._

_- Je peux pas. J'ai foule de travail là où je suis, et j'ai des concerts prévus pour bientôt. S'il te plaît, tu voudrais pas venir, juste une petite semaine ? Ça me ferait tellement plaisir._

_Soupir de Yoshiki._

_- J'abdique. Je reviendrai pour toi, promis. Je ne sais pas encore quand._

_- Génial !_

_- Mais tu devra venir me voir d'abord _

_Il rit._

_- Yo-chan..._

_- Il y a pas de Yo-chan qui tienne. Tu peux bien te libérer une semaine pour venir me voir, non ? Je te veux chez moi au plus tard le 3 février._

_- Bon, okay. Mais tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse par la suite ! Tu sais que Heath et Pata ont aussi très envie de te revoir._

_- Je me doute._

_- Bon, alors on fait comme ça. Je serais chez toi la semaine prochaine._

_- Trop bien !_

_- Il raccroche après un dernier bisou à distance. _

...

_A la pendule, Yoshiki lit 3h00 du matin. Il est assis dans son canapé de cuir rouge, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir et la tête dans sa main droite. Il regarde dans le vide tandis que la publicité défile à l'écran de sa télévision. Le film vient de se terminer, et hide est endormis comme un enfant à côté de lui. Son visage angélique posé sur les genoux du batteur, son corps est recroquevillé sur lui même en position fœtale. Doucement, Yoshiki se redresse et pose une main sur la joue brûlante de son ami. Sa présence si réconfortante suffit à lui faire oublier tout ses problème. Il est heureux de pouvoir prolonger le séjour forcé d'hide, même si cela implique que son ami soit malade depuis quelques jours, empêchant le guitariste de se déplacer seul. La fièvre ne baisse pas, et le batteur s'inquiète. hide refuse catégoriquement de prendre le moindre médicament , et pourtant il le faudrait. _

_- hide ?_

_- Humm..._

_Deux yeux brillants de fatigue croisent le regard bienveillant de Yoshiki. _

_- Je vais t'aider à te mettre au lit, faut pas que tu reste toute la nuit sur le canapé dans ton état._

_- Mais alors que le batteur se lève :_

_- Emmène moi... avec toi..._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Emmène moi, dans ta chambre... Je veux pas... rester seul._

_La faiblesse de son ami le frappe en plein cœur. Résolut à veiller sur lui, il l'aide à se lever et rejoint doucement sa chambre en le soutenant par la taille. Il l'installe sur le lit, et part chercher une bouteille d'eau. Quand il revient, hide semble aller mal. Il tremble de tout son corps, se tord en tout sens._

_- hide ?_

_Yoshiki pose son doigt dans le creux de son cou._

_- Ton cœur bat trop vite, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital._

_- Non..._

_hide lui lance un regard désespéré._

_- Tout sauf ça ! Me laisse pas entre _leurs_ mains._

_- Okay. Mais dans ce cas, tu vas m'avaler quelque chose pour faire baisser ta fièvre._

_- D'accord..._

_Le batteur se rend donc dans la salle de bain pour récupérer un anti-douleur. Il revient dans la chambre avec un verre qu'il remplit d'eau._

_- Tu bois ça, et je veux pas t'entendre te plaindre, c'est clair ?_

_Sa pseudo autorité force hide à obéir. Il avale le médicament sans broncher._

_- C'est bien la première fois que tu va arriver à passer une nuit tranquille._

_- Je me fiche de dormir, c'est une perte de temps ! _

_- C'est toi qui le dis. N'empêche que tu as vraiment une sale mine, et je suis sûr que c'est aussi dû à tes insomnies chroniques. Pourtant, tu avais l'air de bien dormir tout à l'heure contre moi..._

_hide ne répond pas, mais Yoshiki croit le voir rougir un instant. _

_- Bon allez, maintenant tu te calme, tu respire à fond et tu essaye de te détendre... Je veux pas que tu crève, déjà qu'on sait même pas de quoi t'es atteint..._

_- C'est rien, je suis pas malade..._

_- Mais bien sûr... Dors !_

_Et le batteur se laisse tomber tout habillé sur son lit, dos à son ami. Il laisse une distance voulue entre lui et hide, mais ne résiste pas bien longtemps. Il se retourne et constate que le dos du guitariste lui fait face, et que son ami tremble de nouveau de tout son corps. Alors, il se rapproche de lui, lui fait comprendre qu'il le veut contre lui. hide se blottit donc dans ses bras, cherchant à se réchauffer. Leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre trouvent vite le calme fortifiant du sommeil._

_Des larmes qui brouillent sa vision... Il aperçoit hide, une expression d'horreur impuissante fichée sur son visage... Yoshiki ne se contrôle plus... Plus rien n'a d'importance, hormis le désespoir qui s'empare de ses sens... Pourquoi faut-il que les choses se passent ainsi ? Il envoi de nouveau le siège valdinguer dans le décor... Et fonce vers la porte fenêtre à demie-ouverte..._

- Haaaa !

- Mr Hayashi ?

Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours dans le bureau du psychologue, le plafond blanc dans son champs de vision. Il se sentait effrayé, il ne savait pourquoi. Mais il se calma vite en se forçant à reprendre une respiration régulière.

- Vous avez vu ce que vous ne vouliez pas voir ?

- A vrai dire... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai vu. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre...

- Je suis navré, mais une seule séance ne sera pas suffisante. Vous travaillez depuis plus d'une heure déjà...

- Pardon ?

Cela fait plus d'une heure que je vous aide à voyager dans vos souvenirs. Certes, maintenant que la machine est en route, vous risquez, si je puis dire ainsi, d'avoir des _flashback_ indésirables. Ce sera le signe que votre mémoire vous revient. Mais vous devriez continuer à venir me voir. Je peux vous conseiller une séance par semaine. Vous ne devez pas en faire trop.

- Si vous le dites...

Il se rassit.

- Avez-vous retrouvé des fragments de votre vie ?

- Certains souvenirs me sont revenus. Mais ce n'est pas encore très net.

- Vous avez besoin de temps, c'est tout à fait normal.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, et griffona quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

- Tenez

Il lui tendit un carré de carton.

- J'ai noté vos deux prochains rendez-vous, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

- Je le suis. C'est vous le pro'.

- Très bien. Alors, je vous dit à bientôt.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, lui serra la main. hide attendait sagement assis sur une chaise. Son visage rayonna lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Yoshiki, et maintenant que ce dernier voyait un peu plus clair dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. Tout semblait être lié à hide. Il occupait tous ses fragments de pensée, et il espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider à retrouver plus vite la mémoire.

Le médecin s'adressa au guitariste :

- Je compte sur vous pour bien vous occuper de lui. Il n'a pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit en ce moment ?

- Non, il vit seul dans une maison à Los Angeles, et dans l'instant il mettait tous ses projets entre parenthèses. Je vais le garder chez moi pendant un petit moment.

- C'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Bon et bien, bonne fin de journée, et merci !

- De même, au revoir.

Les deux amis quittèrent le cabinet du médecin, tandis qu'hide harcelait Yoshiki pour savoir de quoi il s'était rappelé. Ce dernier éludait les questions une à une, lançant des réponses évasives. A vrai dire, il avait eu une sacrée complicité avec hide par le passé, et ne pas s'en souvenir complètement le frustrait autant que cela le contentait. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait envers son ami, et il se demandait s'il lui avait raconté toute la vérité à propos de la scène dévastatrice d' il y a quelques jours, qui aurait soi disant déclenchée son amnésie alors que Yoshiki semblait avoir vécu autre chose en parallèle. Tout cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui, aussi décida t-il de laisser ça de côté jusqu'à la prochaine séance. Il n'avait qu'un souhait : profiter au maximum de la présence d' hide.

- Tu va m'accueillir chez toi longtemps ?

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra.

- Tu sais que je vais surement te créer des problèmes, que je vais te poser beaucoup de questions, et que je suis insupportable ?

- Je sais. Mais c'est pas grave. J'essayerais de répondre au mieux à tes attentes de princesse.

- Comme si j'étais exigent...

- Tu l'as dit toi même, tu es **insupportable**.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire sincère depuis qu'il était amnésique. Ça faisait du bien.

- Dis-moi... tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as une copine alors que...

Le batteur n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

- Alors que ?

- Alors que... tu _m'aime_ ?

Ce mot sonnait faux dans sa bouche.

- C'est... compliqué.

hide piqua un fard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. C'était le gros fourbi dans sa tête, et ça devait être pire dans le tête de Yo-chan... Mais il ne voulait rien dire.

- Je t'expliquerai tout... quand tu aura retrouvé la mémoire.

- C'est un peu facile, non ?

- De quoi ?

- De jouer sur le fait que je ne me rappelle de rien.

- Toi aussi, tu me cache certaines choses.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Et alors, moi aussi j'ai le droit de garder certains éléments pour moi.

C'était perdu d'avance comme combat.

- Bon allez, viens, on rentre à la maison...

hide entraîna Yoshiki par la main jusqu'à la première bouche de métro.

--

Bon, je suis pas experte en psychologue / psychiatre, mais c'est une fiction alors... imaginez ça comme vous le souhaitez ^^

Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir xp

A très bientôt pour la suite ^o^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Souvenir de chair

- Yoshiki, viens manger, c'est prêt !

L' intéressé ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Accoudé à la rambarde du petit balcon de l'appartement, il soupira de lassitude tout en sortant son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Dehors, le ciel était gris et de grosses gouttes d'eau s'abattaient rageusement sur les passants déambulant dans les rues. Abrité par le balcon du dessus, Yoshiki eut tout le loisir d'allumer sa clope sans pour autant se recevoir la pluie. Apaisé dès la première bouffée, la nicotine s'emparant doucement de son corps, il couvait d'un regard songeur la capitale mouillée. Il frissonnait légèrement, et pour cause : il était en t-shirt. Une main toute chaude se posa sur son épaule. hide respirait dans son dos, et son souffle contre sa nuque ne fit qu'accentuer le léger inconfort du batteur.

- J'ai pas faim...

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix. Tu _dois_ manger.

- Tu te comporte comme si tu étais ma mère...

- Ne m'en veux pas, c'est pour ton bien.

Yoshiki ne le regardait pas, mais il devina au petit soupir amusé de hide qu'il souriait. Il ne se résolut pourtant pas à bouger de son observatoire, et une fois que sa cigarette fut entièrement consumée, il s'en alluma une autre. Quelque chose lui frôla alors la jambe et le fit sursauter. hide s'était faufilé à ses côtés, il s'était adossé au muret du balcon, à sa droite, et avait ramené ses jambes contre son corps. Son regard dépourvu de toute expression fixait l'immeuble d'en face à travers les barreaux rouillés et dégoulinant du peu d'eau qui les atteignaient. Yoshiki, prit d'un élan d'affection pour lui, se courba légèrement en lui tendant sa clope qu'hide prit avec gratitude entre ses doigts gelés.

- Tu devrais rentrer, tu va finir congelé, murmura le batteur.

- J'ai jamais supporté le froid, mais tu ne veux pas rentrer pour manger alors je ne me vois pas pourquoi moi je t'écouterais.

Il tira avec nonchalance une grande bouffée de la cigarette.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu hide. Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus. Mais conservons notre puérilité, après tout on est bon qu'à ça ...

- Puérilité ?

- Tu ne veux pas faire ce que je te demande, je ne répond donc pas à ta demande.

- Tu as toujours eu ce côté gamin qui te rend irrésistible.

- Oui, et toi tu as toujours eu ce côté borné qui te rend chiant.

- Merci du fond du cœur, ma petite araignée.

hide pouffa alors que Yoshiki souriait franchement. Leur bêtise commune les ferait toujours rire.

- Ta face réjouie ma rappelle d'agréable souvenirs...

- Des souvenirs oubliés ?

- Non, malheureusement. Mais certaines choses qu'on a vécus ensemble lorsque X Japan existait encore...

- Quoi donc par exemple ?

- Tu te souviens du _Shiroi Yoru_, quand ce fut la fin de _Orgasm_ ? Je me rappellerais toujours de Toshi en train de chanter sur le même rythme que ton riff de guitare, et toi mort de rire en l'écoutant faire ...

- Oui... C'était une demande que je lui avais faite à l'oreille, mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

- Tu étais véritablement explosé de rire

- Toi aussi, tu souriais...

- C'était la belle époque.

Le sourire d'hide s'effaça.

- Ne parle pas sur un ton aussi fataliste... On a encore beaucoup d'autres bons moments à vivre.

- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que toi.

- Yoshiki, si je n'ai pas sombré après le _Last Live_, c'est en partie grâce à toi...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui... On se voyait assez régulièrement, même si tu rechignais à venir au Japon.

- Dans le peu de souvenirs qui me sont revenus chez le psy', nous nous sommes revus fin janvier...

- Oui. J'avais la crève d'ailleurs, j'ai été contraint de rester plus longtemps chez toi et d'annuler les concerts que je devais donner.

- Oui...

- Tu t'es rappelé de quoi d'autre ?

- Maintenant qu'on est lancés, je suppose que je suis obligé de te raconter.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien du tout.

Yoshiki prit une profonde inspiration. hide écrasa la cigarette consumée et la balança au dehors.

- En vérité, quatre souvenirs me sont revenus...

- Et il lui raconta ce qu'il avait revu, sans s'attarder cependant sur le dernier souvenir. Une fois son récit achevé, il demanda :

- hide... Ou m'as-tu avoué que – il hésita - tu m'aimais ? Est-ce que c'était dans le studio ou avant ?

- Avant. Je te l'ai dit ici même. Après, tu es parti en trombe de chez moi, et comme je savais que le studio était le seul endroit où tu pouvais aller je me suis douté que je te trouverai là bas...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Ce que j'ai vu était flou, je te voyais toi la mine effarée alors que j'envoyais tout valser dans le décor... Et je me revois courir vers...

Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir connaître la raison pour laquelle cette porte fenêtre l'avait si irrésistiblement attiré. Était-ce sans rapport ou Yoshiki avait-il vraiment eu l'intention de...

- Je ne saurais pas te répondre... Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je me sens coupable ?

- hide, c'est ridicule voyons. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me serai mis dans des états pareils juste à cause de toi. Il doit y avoir autre chose que tu ignore, que j'ai du apprendre entre temps... ou alors tu ne me dit pas toute la vérité.

- Il faudrait que tu comprenne une chose Yoshiki... L'homme que je vois à présent en face de moi n'est pas du tout l'homme que j'avais il y a de cela quelques jours... Tu n'arrive donc pas à saisir que je ne te reconnais pas ?

- Et comment suis-je censé comprendre ? Tu ne m'explique rien...

- C'est parce que je veux que tu reste ainsi.

- Tu ne veux même pas me dire comment j'étais avant de tomber dans les pommes ?

- Ça servirait à quoi ? De toute manière, tu va bien finir par te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé cette soirée là. Je ne fais que retarder l'échéance.

- C'est injuste... Tu triche...

- Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je préserve ton équilibre mental.

- Tu crois vraiment que mon équilibre mental est au beau fixe là en ce moment ? J'ai oublié trois mois de ma vie à cause d'un foutu malaise, trois mois pendant lesquels j'ai apparemment passé de bons moments avec toi. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ?

- Tu m'exaspère...

hide se releva doucement, et partit s'assoir dans un fauteuil de son salon. Il avait la mine renfrogné, tout sourire l'avait quitté. Yoshiki craignait de l'avoir mis en colère ; ce n'était pas le but recherché. Pourtant, il savait qu'hide ne lâcherait pas le morceau, et Yoshiki fut presque tenté de lui avoué sa mort prochaine pour le faire céder. Il devait absolument récupérer au plus vite ses souvenirs pour que tout s'éclaire et qu'il puisse enfin réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'éviter le trépas de son ami. Alors, Yoshiki se dirigea vers hide. Il s'agenouilla par terre, aux pieds du fauteuil, et se laissa glisser sur le côté pour caler sa tête contre les genoux du guitariste. Surpris, mais pas mécontent, le jeune homme lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Un sentiment de plénitude envahit le batteur alors qu' inconsciemment il fermait les yeux, se projetant dans une autre réalité qui était celle des souvenirs enfouis...

_Il se promène sur un chemin de campagne, au beau milieu des champs de blés baignés dans une brume épaisse. Février touche bientôt à sa fin, et un épais tapis de neige recouvre le sol, se teintant de gris aux endroits où le batteur laisse ses traces de pas. Il fait si humide que les quelques mèches qui s'échappent de son bonnet de laine se sont mises à boucler comme des anglaises. Emmitouflé de la tête aux pieds, Yoshiki serre ses bras contre son ventre dans une attitude protectrice. Le froid lui mord avidement les joues, et la moindre de ses respirations se transforme en fumée glacée. Le soleil pointe timidement le bout de son nez sous ce couvert de brume mouillée, mais pas assez vite pour permettre à l'atmosphère de se réchauffer. Yoshiki progresse lentement. Il est venus là pour réfléchir, et même si sortir de son lit avait été difficile, il s'était forcé rien qu'en voyant la poudreuse par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôte. Balayant le paysage du regard, il peut dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus reposant... jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la silhouette colorée d'hide qui s'amuse à se rouler dans la neige pour finir le plus trempé possible. Ce dernier, dont on voit à peine son visage dépasser de son imposante écharpe verte pomme, cours soudain vers lui en l'appelant, riant à gorge déployée :_

_- Yoshiki, il fait froid mais c'est tellement beau !!_

_- Dire que tu as insisté pour m'accompagner en me promettant d'être calme... Je vois que c'est réussit..._

_- Joue pas les rabats joies, tu préfère pas être ici plutôt qu'à Tokyo ? Là au moins on respire !_

_- Je suis d'accord, c'est vraiment magnifique. Tu as bien fait de me motiver. _

_hide prend des airs de conspirateurs, et se baisse pour ramasser une poignée de poudreuse qu'il malaxe entre ses mains. Yoshiki, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attend, commence à courir pour échapper à la boule glacée qu'hide lui lance. _

_- Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça ! lance son ami._

_Et de se mettre à courir pour tenter de rattraper Yoshiki. _

_- Moi qui voulait être au calme, c'est vraiment raté ! cri le pourchassé entre deux respirations_

_- Tu me connais bien pourtant maintenant, lâche l'autre._

_S'en suis une course durant laquelle Yoshiki voit défiler le paysage sous tous les angles possibles. Il trébuche par moment, se retrouve sur le dos ou sur le ventre, se relève pour mieux reglisser, envoi autant de neige qu'il en reçoit, repart dans une allure effrénée pour échapper à hide... Il finit comme poursuivant, et sans qu'il comprenne comment cela est arrivé, il se retrouve étendu par terre de tout son long dans la neige, écrasant à moitié son ami qui explose d'un rire cristallin. Yoshiki met quelques secondes à se dire qu'il faut qu'il se relève, mais alors qu'il se laisse glisser sur le côté pour laisser hide se dégager, il sent comme une force qui l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. En effet, son ami le retiens par l'avant bras, lui adressant un regard plein de mystère._

_- S'il te plaît... On peut rester un peu ici ?_

_- On va prendre froid, tu sais ..._

_- Non... pas si on reste l'un contre l'autre._

_Yoshiki ne dit rien de plus. Il s'allonge de nouveau dans la neige, se blottissant contre le corps frêle d'hide qu'il prend entre ses bras. Leur chaleur corporelle est la meilleure qui soit pour leur éviter de trop sentir le froid. hide cale sa tête dans le creux de l'aisselle du batteur qui lui ouvre son bras droit en invitation, et pose son oreille contre sa cage thoracique. En fin de compte, Yoshiki est bien là où il est. Le tapis de neige est confortable, la présence d'hide contre lui le satisfait au plus haut point même s'il ne peut en déterminer la raison... rien ne peut gâcher cet intense moment de complicité. Rien... ou presque..._

_Il ne pense plus à rien à l'instant où les lèvres d'hide se posent sur les siennes. C'est comme si le monde s'arrête de tourner, comme si le temps se suspend... Figé dans une attitude qui n'est pas naturelle, Yoshiki se sent comme bloqué. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, conservant les lèvres closes alors que le souffle chaud de son ami est comme un appel à la luxure. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'hide s'est redressé pour mieux atteindre son visage. Son cerveau est aussi gelé que les pauvres tiges d'herbe dépassant de sous la neige. Milles question se bousculent à l'entrée de sa conscience. Que doit-il faire ? Répondre, ne pas répondre ? Il craint qu'hide ne se vexe s'il ne fait rien pour approfondir, mais en même temps il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il veut. Son corps décide donc pour lui. Abandonnant toute retenue, Yoshiki prend le dessus et plaque presque violemment son ami sur le sol. Sa langue quémande d'emblée l'accès à sa bouche, ne prenant même pas le temps de savourer le goût de ses lèvres charnues rendu sucré par son baume protecteur à la framboise. Les mains de Yoshiki se baladent rapidement sur son corps, en geste presque indécents. Il s'enivre de l'odeur d'hide, si indéfinissable et si envoutante. Il ne parvient plus à se contrôler, et le calme apparent qui l'habitait il y a quelques minutes s'évapore comme une goutte d'eau exposée en pleine chaleur. Il désire hide, il le veut... Il en oubli presque qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'un champs, soumis à une température avoisinant les -2 degrés. Là où il est, il a chaud, peut être même trop chaud. Des gémissements d'un plaisir partagé s'échappent de leurs lèvres le peu de fois où elles se descellent. Le batteur dévore littéralement le visage et le cou de son ami de baisers impulsifs, dégageant comme il le peut l'écharpe verte encombrante l'empêchant d'accéder à sa gorge. Ce n'est que lorsque ses propres mains commencèrent à dé zipper le manteau d'hide que Yoshiki se rend compte de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Il se stoppe net dans son élan, s'écarte rapidement de son ami comme s'il était contagieux. Ce dernier lui lance un regard chargé d'incompréhension. Il à l'air choqué... et blessé ? Des explications s'imposent..._

_- Je suis désolé hide, je..._

_Les mots lui manquent à l'instant._

_- Je me suis laissé emporté, excuse-moi..._

_Abasourdit, le guitariste lance :_

_- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ? Je ..._

_- Non, ne dis rien. Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là avant d'envenimer les choses... _

_- Mais Yoshiki..._

_- hide... ne m'oblige pas à hausser la voix._

_Il se relève avec hâte, se débarrassant de la neige qui s'est accumulée sur son long manteau. hide reste quelques instants immobile sur le sol, assis en tailleur à contempler cet homme magnifique au visage perturbé. Celui-ci lui tend sa main redevenue glacée, et l'attire à lui sans vouloir le lâcher. hide reste donc pendu à son bras et muet comme une carpe, tandis qu'ils reprennent leur marche silencieuse à travers le froid glacial de cette région isolée des grandes métropoles. _

Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux. Derrière lui, la respiration lente et régulière de hide lui indiquait qu'il dormait. Visiblement, ils s'étaient assoupis en même temps sans l'avoir voulu. Quand les neurones du batteur se reconnectèrent avec la réalité, il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. hide... son corps lui avait semblé si désirable dans son souvenir. C'en était presque malsain. Il était à la fois heureux et perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu.

Se levant doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique posée sur la télévision. Presque 15h30. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien d'autre à faire de leur journée que de glander à tout vas. Promenant son regard dans la pièce, il vit que le déjeuner qu'hide avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt était abandonné sur la table ronde. S'approchant, il prit un morceau de pain qu'il fourra tout entier dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais mastiquer quelque chose de bon lui faisait oublier ses problèmes. Le téléphone d'hide sonna, mais Yoshiki se dépêcha de le mettre en sourdine en raccrochant. Trop tard. hide lâcha un râle de plaisir alors qu'il étirait ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Le batteur vint d'emblée à sa rencontre, s'accroupissant devant le fauteuil, un franc sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ça faisait longtemps... Mais mon téléphone n'a pas sonné ?

- Si, je l'ai arrêté. Je voulais pas que tu te réveille, mais visiblement c'est raté.

- Pas grave, j'ai quand même dormi un peu. Qui a essayé de m'appeler ?

- Bonne question... J'ai pas regardé.

- Tu peux aller voir s'il te plaît ?

Yoshiki s'exécuta.

- Ah merde, j'ai raccroché à la gueule de Heath !

- T'aurais au moins pu regarder qui appelait avant de raccrocher !

- Je vais le rappeler...

- Bonne idée. Ça fait un bon moment qu'il veut te voir.

- Depuis quand je ne l'ai pas vu ?

- Depuis que tu es venu ici fin février.

- Ah bon ? Mais dis moi en fin de compte, je suis revenu quand à Tokyo ?

- Euh... laisse moi réfléchir.

hide se leva, alla regarder le petit calendrier affiché au mur sous une photo de X Japan réunit au grand complet dans les _backstage_ de l'_Aoi Yoru_.

- Nous sommes le 8 avril, tu as pété les plombs le 1er avril. Tu es arrivé chez moi le... 27 mars. Donc ça fait déjà un certain temps que tu es à Tokyo...

- Okay... Bon je l'appelle.

Le silence se fit tandis que Yoshiki attendait patiemment qu' Heath décroche.

_- hide ?_

- Non, c'est Yoshiki !

_- Yoshiki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou avec le portable d'hide ?_

- T'es pas au courant que je squatte chez lui ?

_- Si, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle pas avec ton téléphone ?_

- Parce que je viens de te raccrocher au nez avec celui-ci, alors je m'excuse !

Il explose de rire, très vite imité par son ami.

- Il paraît que tu veux me voir... Alors si le cœur t'en dit, passe... euh...

- Dis lui de passer ce soir... murmura hide qui s'était rapproché et commençait à débarrasser la table.

- Passe ce soir ! Et ramène de la vodka ! Ah oui, préviens Pata aussi... Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est censés se voir...

Un bruit de verre brisé lui fit relever la tête. hide, immobile comme une statue, regardait Yoshiki comme si c'était le dernier des illuminés, des éclats transparents formant une mini explosion à ses pieds. A l'autre bout du fil, Heath était devenu silencieux. Le batteur eut comme l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bourde, l'ennui était qu'il ne comprenait pas laquelle. Le teint d'hide avait viré au blanc, et c'est tel un automate qu'il se dirigea vers Yoshiki pour lui confisquer le téléphone. Il approcha son portable de son oreille, la main tremblante comme un homme souffrant d'une crise de tétanie. Il acheva la conversation téléphonique d'une voix faible, sur ces mots :

- Il ne sait pas. Il a oublié. Viens ce soir... et prépare toi mentalement... parce que je vais avoir besoin de soutient.

Il raccrocha dans un dernier _« bip »_ sonore.

---

Je sais, c'est pas cool de couper à ce moment là XD Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, mais j'étais pas mal occupée donc bon ^^ Le chapitre 4 arrivera plus rapidement. Bisous à tous & merci pour vos reviews xp !


End file.
